cbtfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Бьютт Холд
Обзор Звездная Лига и Наследные войны За почти 700 лет своей истории Бьют Холд заслужил прочную репутацию приюта для преступников и смутьянов, и это наследие продолжает влиять на судьбу планеты и по сей день. Группа ихтиологов и специалистов по аквакультуре с Аполлона заселили планету в 2597 году, посчитав, что с помощью селекции и искусственного отбора они смогут создать из местной морской фауны богатый белками источник пищи для сухих пайков армии Республики Окраинных Миров. Обширные, неглубокие и соленые моря планеты обеспечили их достаточным числом различных видов для проведения экспериментов, а сравнительно древний возраст планеты (почти на миллиард лет старше Терры) означал высокий уровень генетического разнообразия. Ученые и фермеры основали исследовательскую колонию на широком солончаке на берегу Селенидового моря в северной части единственного экваториального континента планеты. Они назвали мир Бьют Холд ("останцевая твердыня"), в честь высокого риолитового массива внутри которого они поместили свой исследовательский комплекс и складские помещения. Спустя почти два десятилетия после колонизации планеты, Республика Окраинных Миров предъявила на неё свои права. Хотя это мало повлияло на ход исследовательских работ или образ жизни нескольких десятков постоянных жителей планеты, растущая публичность стала привлекать внимание нечистоплотных элементов. Одновременно с прибытием начальных волн поселенцев на планете появилась и первая крупная преступная группировка, обосновавшаяся в песках раскинувшейся вдоль всего континента Тролиновой пустыни. Эти бандиты, известные как "Троглодиты", совершали налеты на новых колонистов, селившихся на границе пустыни, и скрывались в системе глубоких известняковых пещер, расположенной под её поверхностью. Первоначальным колонистам удалось добиться успеха в своем начинании, выведя богатый белком вид микро-крили. Однако для её разведения в промышленном масштабе более пригодным местами оказались Аполлон и Креллакор. Аквакультурное производство микро-крилли было перенесено с планеты, лишив её крупнейшего работодателя (микро-криль остается основным доморощенным источником питания для жителей планеты и по сей день, которые ласково окрестили спресованные безвкусные кубики крили "бьют-блоками"). Вслед за этим последовал экономический кризис, растянувшийся на века. Аналитики в правительстве Окраинных Миров подумывали об выселении населения с планеты, так как цена поддержания правопорядка и борьбы с "Троглодитами" и другими бандитскими группировками превышала доходы, получаемые от добычи селена и теллура в Тролиновой пустыни. Это обернулось т.н. "Бьютхолдским компромиссом" в 2640 году, который многие историки считают катастрофичным решением. Полицейские силы армии Окраинных Миров были передислоцированны с планеты, а её население было вынуждено сформировать собственные силы охраны правопорядка, полагаясь исключительно на ресурсы, экипировку и технику уже находившиеся на мире к тому моменту. На деле это означало, что не имевшие подготовки помимо базового курса обращения с огнестрельным оружием шахтеры, фермеры и рыбаки были оставлены один на один со значительно лучше вооруженными бандитами. Последовавшее за этим беззаконие стало неизменной чертой Бьют Холд. Во время Третьей Тайной войны Синдикат Дракона использовал мир в качестве плацдарма для наемных войск, совершавших нападения на Лиранское Содружество. Так как планета не имела ни системы контроля космического движения, ни постоянного персонала станции ГИГ, ни даже официального космопорта, наемники Синдиката имели возможность прибывать и покидать планету незамеченными ни кем кроме одиночек-старателей, знавших, что им следует держать рот на замке. Для хранения своих припасов и размещения ремонтных мастерских наемники пользовались той же системой известняковых пещер, что и "Троглодиты" за несколько веков до этого. Конец этому был положен в 2742 году, когда Лиранский разведывательный корпус отследил рейд наемников Синдиката от Окраины до Бьют Холд. Архонт Михаэль Штайнер отправил на планету 12-й лиранский регулярный полк и подразделение ЛРК. Операция завершилась успехом: лиранские регуляры уничтожили целый полк наемников, а ЛРК установили их происхождение и нанимателя. Государственное управление на Бьют Холд было настолько слабым, что власти Республики Окраинных Миров узнали о битве на их планете лишь спустя шесть месяцев, когда архонт Штайнер и координатор Курита разругались из-за неё во время зимней сессии совета Звездной Лиги в 2742. Распад Звездной Лиги и падение Республики Окраинных Миров никак не повлияли на жизнь на Бьют Холд. Интерес со стороны иностранных держав сошел нет после того, как последние из лиранских полков покинули систему по пути к завоеванию других, более важных миров. В 2865 Бьюте Холд пережил вспышку интереса после того, как соляные старатели случайно нашли вход в доселе неизвестную систему пещер, хранившую армейские сухпайки, стрелковое оружие и боеприпасы, оставленные там со времен Третьей Тайной войны. За этим последовал период захвата земель по мере того, как другие старатели и целые семьи столбили за собой участки бесплодной пустыни в надежде отыскать другие реликвии времен Звездной Лиги, однако ничего существеннее бесполезных обломков, оставшихся после битв 2742 года, и редких маленьких тайников с запчастями или боеприпасами, отыскать не удалось. Главным результатом этой "землянной лихорадки" стал In 2865 Butte Hold gained some renewed interest as salt prospectors broke into an unknown cave network that contained military rations, small arms, and ammunition left over from the Third Hidden War. A brief land grab ensued with other prospectors and families claiming areas of worthless desert in an attempt to uncover more relics of the Star League era, with little to show for it besides worthless wreckage left from the battles of 2742 and the occasional small find of repair parts or munitions. What good did come of the land rush was limited to having nearly ninety-eight percent of the population armed with pistols from the Star League era. This statistic included even small children who were given guns and taught how to defend themselves and their families. На корвард Периферии того времени ходила поговорка: "Добро пожаловать на Бьют Холд, вот ваш ствол, вот ваши патроны, а яму в пустыне, в которой вы в конечном итоге окажетесь, найдете уж сами". Информация о наличии на планете системы пещер и возможном существовании других скрытых тайников в Тролиновой пустыни привлекла внимание одного из самых известных обитателей Бьют Холда, Редджэка Райана. После своего побега из Оберонской Конфедерации в 3017 на "позаимствованном" прыгуне вместе с батальоном мехов, дезертировавшим из Оберонской гвардии, Райан обосновался на планете, объявив себя "королем" Бьют Холд. Титул никогда не использовался до этого и не имел никакого значения для местных жителей. Ни раз за всю историю Бьют Холда планета не имела лидера, чье правление было бы более ощутимым, чем период властвования Редджэка Райана. Боевые мехи патрулировали пустыни планеты и вооруженные до зубов пираты устанавливали свои порядки в маленьких поселениях на океанском берегу. Райан расположил свой трон в том же осланце на берегу Селенидового моря, который был заброшен первыми поселенцами веками раньше и представлял важность лишь благодаря маленькой заброшенной станции ГИГ на его вершине. Объявив его столицей планеты, Райан использовал туннели и складские помещения в качестве своего дворца, темницы и гарема. Для жителя Бьют Холда "попасть в Осланец" (или, как называл его сам Райан, "Пиратский насест") означало верную смерть, жизнь в качестве секс-раба или еще худшую судьбу, в зависимости от капризов Райана. Вторжение кланов В сентябре 3049 Бьют Холд был захвачен Бронзовым кешиком галактики «Гамма» клана Волка, не встретившим на планете никакого сопротивленияWolf Clan Sourcebook, стр.58. Источники * Touring the Stars: Butte Hold * The Periphery Ссылки Категория:ПланетыКатегория:Планеты Периферии